


Purpose

by SelfService



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Growing Up, Mental Abuse, Moving On, defining ones purpose in life, protective, relationships, soul bonds, soul marks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that we were all created for a purpose.</p><p>They say if you have no purpose then you do not deserve to live.</p><p>They say that this is the way the world is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Purpose**

 

 

 

Time is Free,

But it’s priceless.

You can’t own it,

But you can use it.

You can’t keep it,

But you can spend it.

Once you’ve lost it

You can never get it back

 

         

 

Unknown Pov

 

 

They say that a family is similar to a barrel of apples and that if just one apple is rotten then so is the rest of the barrel.

They say that you love the government first and the people within your barrel never.

They say that we were all created for a purpose.

They say if you have no purpose then you do not deserve to live.

They say that this is the way the world is.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve’s Pov

        

 

  She did not fit with the decor of Stark’s community living room. The room consisted of several white sofas strategically placed to all face the large plasma TV. The rug was thick and soft obviously expensive. The room was made up of primarily different shades of off white. The walls were a soft and comforting beige. She stood there not moving and not looking anywhere besides straight. She had said nothing since we taken her from the compound.

 

          Her stance was that of a soldier, her feet spread apart to match her shoulders. Her shoulders were drawn forward and her head lowered low. She looked to be alert and aware of everyone even though I couldn’t see her eyes. She was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes were made up of what were practically rags.  Looking up to her face or her hair because she was hiding behind a knotty mane I couldn’t help but wonder. How did she make it?

 

The girl looked as if she was barely 7. She had no baby fat or any fat of any kind, not that she was made of pure muscle either. She was all stretched skin over bones. She looked gaunt and if any type of wind were to blow she would crumple into dust. I couldn’t help but inhale extra air as she dropped down t the ground. Her knobby knees would have made a resonating crack if not for the rug.  Her knees were bent underneath her body and her face was buried into the rug. Her arms were somehow sticking straight up behind her, almost able to make a ninety degree angle with her back. Her wrists were bent into a ninety degree angle with her wrist.  

 

I started to move but Bucky beat me to her.

 

Moving her up and out of the position Bucky had her up and in his arms. His right arm was against her back, hand curling around the girls arm. His left hand was holding up her legs. The girl’s arms were wrapped around his neck and the top of her head was snuggled right underneath his jaw.

 

Her whispered words seemed so loud in the quiet room.

 

“What is my purpose sir?”

 


End file.
